


Te quiero

by Nathy_Marisson



Series: Egoland (Rust server) [2]
Category: Egoland, Karmaland, Rust (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Drabble, Karmaland y Egoland tienen continuidad aquí, Luzplay, M/M, Toxic Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: En momentos así, se da cuenta que de verdad quiere mucho a su niño, aunque este así de violento.
Relationships: Auron/Luzu
Series: Egoland (Rust server) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091480
Kudos: 4





	Te quiero

**Author's Note:**

> Relación toxica por que mi Luzplay es chernobil
> 
> Pedasito basado en esos minutitos dónde Auron declara su cariño por Luzu.
> 
> Por qué puedo y por qué quiero, mis pixeles son tóxicos.

Ese día había sido especialmente pesado, como casi todos los grupos alrededor de esa tierra se dieron a la tarea de joderlo a él y a sus compañeros, pues no habían parado de recibir ataques.

No entiende por qué, si solo se estuvieron alimentando de varios de ellos indiscriminadamente.

Ah, el karma.

En Egoland parecía ser más rápido que en Karmaland, irónico.

De todas formas, después de que alguien le mató y su grupo se separó en diversos sitios acordaron encontrarse en un lago. Fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer, necesitan volver a casa y ver qué les dejaron.

Se sorprendió que en el chat de su grupo se leían los gritos de Reborn diciendo que le habían matado.

Comenzó a reír al ver al causante.

—Luzu ha matado a Reborn...— y no entiende por qué esa idea le hace tanta gracia.

Imaginar a Luzu, a su niño que ahora está tan agresivo y violento, asesinando a otro de sus compañeros. Primero Biyin, luego Reborn.

Cómo una advertencia silenciosa de que se estaba acercando a cobrar su venganza. Poco a poco, vida a vida estaba pisándole los talones para venir a matarlo.

Va a tener que estar preparado, o le tomará desprevenido.

Y no entiende por qué el ansia de verlo intentar atentar contra su vida me fascina tanto.

Está mal de la cabeza, muy mal.

—Ay Luzu, Luzu… — Susurra mirando como el tronco del árbol cae a sus pies, recordando cómo le tuvo a Luzu ayer mismo, con miedo, rogando por piedad. —, como te quiero guarro.

Su mente omitió del todo el nombre de Ibai, ahora mismo solo piensa en su niño esforzándose por hacer un plan y conseguir su ansiada venganza.

Le conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no habrá alianza o muerte a manos de otro que valga para Luzu, la única condición es que él mismo lo haga.

Lo mejor de todo es que, a pesar de lo distanciados que parecen y lo enojado que suena Luzu cada que dice su nombre, sabe a ciencia cierta que tarde o temprano sus caminos se van a cruzar.

Y se seguirán cruzando.

El día de mañana, quién sabe, podrá volver a probar la carne de su niño para alimentar sus ansias o tal vez, sea el día en que finalmente muera por medio de las manos de Luzu.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones están bien para Auron.

Más tarde se enteró por parte de los alegatos de Reborn que no había ido solo a atacar su casa, que un grupo grande estaba junto a Luzu.

¿Finalmente está haciendo alianzas con gente que sí vale la pena?

Está muy orgulloso de su niño.

—¡Pues a mí también me ha matado Luzu!

Escucha el grito de Violeta una vez están todos juntos, se perdió en sus pensamientos.

—Que violento… — Susurro para sí mismo, manteniendo su sonrisa en el rostro, tres personas de su grupo muertos a manos de Luzu.

Nada mal para él.

¿Se tardará mucho su ansiado enfrentamiento?

Le extraña un poco.


End file.
